


You + Food = Love?

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a great cook. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You + Food = Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Treindl Reina's role in Kuro no Onna Kyoushi, and their cute chemistry when they both guested in TORE! :) [Here have a visual aid! 8)](http://i854.photobucket.com/albums/ab101/nightbaron079/ariokadaikixtreindlreina.jpg)

"Daichan!" she greeted, obviously pleased. He grinned widely as he walked into the cafeteria. He looked young and carefree, and even if he was dressed in street clothes no one was scolding him or calling the guards. ****

Maybe being the school director's son helped.

"Hello Reina-chan! Ready for uni class? Is your shift over?" he asked pleasantly, placing his elbows on the counter and his chin on his hands.

"Yup, the students just had their lunch! Oh, and I saved something for Daichan!" she said, rummaging under the counter and missing his involuntary gulp.

"W-what is it?" he said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Obaa-chan made onigiri for you!" she said, pulling out one of the coveted plastic packs. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it wasn't one of her culinary ventures.

"Tell her I say thanks; we can share this later when we get hungry on the lecture," he said, smiling at her. And she suddenly pulls out another plate covered in cling wrap.

"And I made your favorite omurice! You didn't have lunch yet, right?" she said, and just as he was about to think up a polite excuse to decline her hand accidentally caught on the corner of the tale and cutting her hand. It wasn't too deep to cause major damage, but it did made her recoil from pain and surprise and sent the plate she held in her hand crashing to the floor.

"Ah! Daichan's lunch!" she said in dismay, staring at the mess in the floor. Daiki moved quickly, holding her hand under running water, getting the first aid kit, and bandaging up her wound, all through which she insisted she was fine. Then he made her sit down and donned on an apron (that was his actually, they keep it there when he feels like staying with her and helping her sell school lunches). She reached forward, removed a scrunchie from around her wrist and tied up his bangs for him.

"I look silly!" he complained.  
"You look cute!" she insisted, and he laughed and let it be. He whipped up a simple meal that was fit for breakfast, but they had extra rice from the school cafeteria lunches so they can share. She sneakily takes out her phone and takes a picture of him, but she forgot to turn off the sound and he looks up. He sets the meal down before advancing towards her.

"You took a picture didn't you?" he said in a low voice, and she bites her lip, shaking her head and giggling. They chase each other around the kitchen island and he catches up to her, and she asks him if she could save the photo, and he snakes his arms around her waist and agrees, hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek in exchange.

They eat the meal together, her insisting on feeding him, him agreeing anyways. They tidy up and almost had a water fight with all the soap suds from cleaning dishes, but he pointed out the time and that they had classes at university. They hurried cleaning up and ran through the school corridors, bowing to a female teacher they had passed wearing all black aside from her immaculate lab coat. She bows back to them and watches them run away, him urging her to run faster while she scolded him for not slowing down.

From a window at the school building, the director watches them with a rueful smile in her face.

 

 

 

 

_Ah, young love._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
